UN NUEVO MUNDO
by Ivan457
Summary: ivan fue vendido por sus padres por unos cientificos que lo hicieron un super humano por una explosión que lo llevo a la muerte pero el destino le dio una segunda oportunidad pero lleva unas hablidades sosprendentes y una mision que cumplir
1. capitulo 1

hola gente de fanfiction soy Iván457 y bueno esta es mi primera historia esta basado en pokémon y darksiders espero le guste.

_(pd: si no saben el juego de Darksiders chequenlo en youtube se que gustaran o si no le explicare en otro cap) _

_**capitulo 1 : nuevo mundo**__*** en un abismo oscuro se encontraba un chico flotando de la nada inconsciente**_???: waaaaa he? donde estoy * medio dormido

???: vaya que despertaste * decía alguien que estaba en la oscuridad

???: quien eres tu * sin interés

???: bueno Me presento mi nombre es: Dark Angel y el tuyo

???: mi nombre es: Ivan y que nombre tan raro

Dark: no es raro es comun en el mundo que estoy pero eso no es el caso quiero hacerte una propuesta

Iván: que propuesta?

Dark: bueno te he observado en toda tu vida se que sufriste por tus padres que te vendieron por unos cientificos que te torturaron casi hasta matarte pero por suerte escapaste y estas con el frio que ya estas a punto de morir.

*_Iván estaba impactado y triste que era verdad y se checo en su cuerpo que tenia cicatrizes por todo su cuerpo_Dark: ademas hay una cosa que tienes en tu cuerpo

Iván: que cosa

Dark: bueno esos cientificos estaban experimentando una formula para hacer un humano a un Super humano osea inyectan ese liquido en todo el cuerpo del usuario que provoca que sus musculos tomen forma, su fuerza aumenta y la velocidad y resistencia.

Iván: ya veo pero que quieres de mi

Dark: bueno te llevare a un mundo que conoces un poco y que tienes en unos de tus consolas y empieza con p

Iván: eso es al mundo pokémon * algo asombrado

Dark: por supuesto pero antes * le lanza una especie de armas eran unas guadañas de color rojo y negro

Iván: wow son geniales y una pregunta porque me das esas armas a un mundo pacifico * dudoso

Dark: bueno en este mundo esta basado al juego y la serie osea medio combinados y existe un peligro que es algo grave y un demonio llamado: samael

es el rey o lider de este pero ten cuidado que unos de sus soldados se pueden convertir en humanos entiendes.

Iván: claro bueno ya me puedes mandar a este por favor

Dark: claro. ha una cosa mas

Iván:que cosa

*_ de repente Dark le toco el pecho y un aura color purpura la rodeaba a Iván y su aspecto cambio.__Dark : listo__Iván: que hiciste * asustado__Dark: bueno te di una habilidad que puedes hacer un tipo magia que puedes usar para hacer cualquier cosa y además tienes un modo caos..__Iván: que rayos es eso__Dark: eso lo sabras en su momento ya tienes que irte.__Iván: nos vemos y gracias por todo__*** de repente Iván se envolvió de fuego y desapareció **_

* region kalos

* habia unos chicos que estaban placticando cerca de un bosque

???:bueno ahi van a aprender como atrapar aun pokémon primero tienen que el pokémon este debilitado o debil y haci lanza la pokebola hacia el pokémon y tienen que esperar por 3 segundos y listo

* Es una chica de cabello rubio miel. Sus ojos son de color azul claro y su piel es relativamente clara. Viste una camiseta de hombreras de color negro con un cuello blanco, un vestido rosa clavel y unas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo, también de color negro. Calza unas botas marrones, lleva consigo una mochila de color rosa con algunos detalles en negro, porta un sombrero de color rosa con una franja negra, en el cual hay un moño pequeño también del mismo color.

???: entendido serena * dijo una niña que tenía el cabello amarillo que tenia un bolso de hombro que estaba por atrapar a su primer pokémon.

???: vamos Bonnie ( como me gusta este nombre :3) * dijo un chico de mismo color y llevaba una mochila robotica que hace llamar clemon

* Bonnie lanzo la pokebola hacia el pokémon que era un chespin y pasaron los 3 segundos y ya lo atrapo

Bonnie: lo logre LO LOGREEE. atrape mi primer pokémon * muy feliz

Serena: muchas felicidades * feliz

clemon: estoy feliz hermana vas a hacer una gran entrenadora

serena: volvamos al pueblo boceto a celebr* * no pudo terminar la frase por que vio algo en el cielo que era una especie de meteorito cayendo en el bosque

serena: vieron eso * algo sorprendida

Bonnie: si

clemon: vamos rapido quiza hay algun herido o peor

las dos: vamos

* en el bosque

_Iván estaba tirado en el crater y empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente_Iván: joder eso no me lo esperaba me duele el cuerpo * saliendo del crater

* _Iván observa alrededor y se da cuenta que estaba en un bosque pero no sabe que region es_Iván: no recuerdo que region estoy espera a ya recorde estoy cerca del pueblo boceto eso significa que estoy en kalos

* Iván fue hacia un pequeño lago que estaba y se observo y lo sorprendio que su aspecto cambio ahora su cabello tenia doble color blanco y negro que cubria su ojo derecho ( el peinado que usaban antes los emos :v) sus ojos estaban de otro color. el derecho rojo y el izquierdo azul y observo una extraña caja

Iván: que esto lo abriré

_Iván abrio la caja y contenia sus guadañas y una extraña mascara de un esqueleto y una mochila negra y un pokedex de esta región ademas tenía una nota que decia._

_hola Iván se me olvido decirte que tienes tus pokemones de tu juego a esta dimension osea lo tienes en la pc y la pokedex ya tienes todos registrados y ademas tienes la máscara usala es muy importante pronto te lo dire o unos de tus sueños te lo dire_

_cuidate._

_att: Dark_

Iván: vaya es genial pero mis cicatrizes no se quitaron por completo * algo deprimido

_de repente vieron a unos chicos que Iván conocia que era serena, clemon y Bonnie_

serena: oye estas bien * preocupada

ivan: he? a s-si * algo nervioso

Bonnie: vamos a un centro pokémon para que te revisen

de repente Iván se levanta rapidamente y algo de miedo le dijo

Iván: n- no

clemon: porque no * algo dudoso

Iván: bueno porque no vamos a un lugar para hablar.

serena: bueno vamos al pueblo boceto ahi hablamos vale

Iván: me parece bien

ya por el camino Iván empezo una conversación

Iván: no me he presentado mi nombre es: Iván un gusto

serena: un gusto mi nombre es : serena

Bonnie: hola mi nombre es: Bonnie

clemon: y yo clemon

ya llegando al pueblo a habia un tipo de cafeteria y tomaron una mesa ya todos decidieron hablar

clemon: bueno cuentanos mas sobre ti

Iván: bueno ya le dije mi nombre y bueno sobre mi vida no quiero contárselo

serena: porque?

Iván: bueno mi vida no es nada agradable como asi

clemon: vamos confia en nosotros

Bonnie: si no tengas miedo

Iván: * suspira bueno se lo dire

continuara.

hola que les pareció bueno espero que lo hagan gustado a una cosa para hacer mas detalle el personaje busca en google

( darksiders 2- muerte) y pon imagenes y te parecera el personaje relacionado sin nadamas que decir

bay.


	2. capitulo 2

**hola gente de fanfiction como estan bueno no hay nada de esta aplicacion o mejor dicho no entiendo como se usa pero bueno ya estoy aprendiendo de eso. bueno el capitulo anterior he visto que algunas letras se juntaron y yo no lo dejen asi pero ya. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia sin nadamas que decir comenzamos.**

_en el capitulo anterior:_ vaya que despertaste * dijo alguien que estaba en la oscuridad

?: quien eres tu * sin interés

?: bueno Me presento mi nombre es: Dark Angel y el tuyo

?: mi nombre es: Ivan y que nombre tan raro

Oscuro: no es raro es comunión en el mundo que estoy pero que no es el caso quiero hacerte una propuesta

Iván: que propuesta?

Oscuro: bueno, te he visto en toda tu vida, ente, ente, en,,, en, padres, en,,, en,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, to, a, to, a, to, to, to, to, to, an, to, to, it, an, to, to, to, to, to, it, it, an, to,.

* _Iván estaba impactado y triste que era verdad y se checo en su cuerpo que tenia cicatriza por todo su cuerpo_

Oscuro: ademas hay una cosa que tienes en tu cuerpo

Iván: que cosa

Oscuro: bueno, científicos y científicos experimentaron una fórmula para hacer un humano y un superhéroe humano inyectar ese líquido en todo el cuerpo el usuario que provoca sus músculos y la forma y la velocidad y la resistencia.

Iván: ya veo pero que quieres de mi

Dark: bueno te llevare a un mundo que conoces un poco y que tienes en tus consolas and empieza with p

Iván: eso es al mundo pokémon * algo asombrado

Oscuro: por supuesto, pero antes * la lanza de una especie de armas era una guadañas de color rojo y negro

Iván: wow son geniales y una pregunta porque me das esas armas a un mundo pacífico * dudoso

Oscuro: bueno en este mundo está basado en el juego y en la serie de medios combinados y existe un peligro que es algo grave y un demonio llamado: samael _._

ivan: ok mandame a ese lugar por favor

* _de repente Oscuro le toco el pecho y un aura color púrpura la rodeaba a Iván y su aspecto cambio._

_Oscuro: listo_

_Iván: que hiciste * asustado_

_Oscuro: bueno te di una habilidad que puedes hacer un tipo magia que puedes usar para hacer cualquier cosa y además tienes un modo caos..Iván: que rayos es esoDark: que lo sabras en tu momento ya tienes que irte._

_Iván: nos vemos y gracias por todo * __**de repente Iván se envolvió de fuego y desapareció**_

_**región kalos**_

serena: oye estas bien * preocupada

ivan: el? un s-si * algo nervioso

Bonnie: vamos a un centro pokémon para que te revisen

de repente Iván se levanta rapidamente y algo de miedo le dijo

Iván: n- no

clemon: porque no * algo dudoso

Iván: bueno porque no vamos a un lugar para hablar.

serena: bueno vamos al pueblo boceto ahi hablamos vale

Iván: me parece bien

ya por el camino Iván empezo una conversación

Iván: no me he presentado mi nombre es: Iván un gusto

serena: un gusto mi nombre es: serena

Bonnie: hola mi nombre es: Bonnie

clemon: y yo clemon

ya está llegando a un pueblo un tipo de cafetería y tomaron una mesa y todos decidieron hablar

clemon: bueno cuentanos mas sobre ti

Iván: bueno ya le dije mi nombre y bueno sobre mi vida no quiero contárselo

serena: porque

Iván: bueno mi vida no es nada agradable como asi

clemon: vamos confia en nosotros

Bonnie: si no tengas miedo

Iván: * suspira bueno se lo dire

**_capitulo 2: el pasado de ivan_**

**_ivan * suspira * ok se lo dire_**

_*escena retrospectiva*_

_Yo era un joven adolecente de 15 años._

_Yo hacia todo de la casa cocinaba, deberes, todo pero mis padres no les interesa como si no les importara_

_un dia mis padres se volvieron adictos al alcohol, drogas, etc. Hasta ese dia mis padres se habia enfurecido _

_con mi madre y mis derechos de tranquilizarlo pero me habia golpeado y me dijo: eres una basura. Nunca queriamos un hijo inutil como tu_

_y eso me rompe el corazón hasta que corrí hacia mi cuarto y empeze a llorar._

_* hace un mes _

_Mis padres lo han despedido de su trabajo y por eso._

_Llegaron unos tipos raros vestidos de doctor con mascarillas, me agarraron y dijimos esas palabras que no voy a olvidar._

_sujeto: gracias por vender a este joven * le entrega a maletin_

_padre: de nada hagan lo que quieren con esa basura * le arrebata el maletin_

_ivan: son unos malditos jamas se perdonare _

_* unos de los sujetos avientan a ivan a una camioneta negra_

_sujeto: jeje vas a hacer nuestra rata de laboratorio * inyecta un tranquilizante a ivan_

_* lugar desconocido *_

_ivan: D-donde estoy_

_* ivan estaba acostado amarrado por todo su cuerpo_

_?: vaya que despertaste _

_ivan: quien eres SACAME DE AQUI_

_?: jeje crees que te dejare ir _

_ivan: por favor * comenzando a llorar_

_?: vaya que lloron activen el proyecto spartan_

_* de repente unos de las máquinas inyectan la parte de la cabeza de ivan y en los brazos_

_ivan: POR FAVOR YA PARA * grita de dolor_

_?: jajajaja_

_* de repente unas de las máquinas explota dejando cicatrices a ivan_

_?: todos evacuen * se va por un ivan_

_ivan: jeje que asquerosa vida tengo * cerrando los ojos_

_(ahi paso igual en el capitulo 1 con angel oscuro que tambien conto)_

_* fin del flashback _

_ivan: y asi fue que paso * con la cabeza agachada y cayendo unas lagrimas_

_* Todos estaban impactados y tristes por el _

_bonnie: buaaaaaaaaaa * llorando a yeguas _

_* Serena ha abrazado a Iván y derramando pocas lagrimas._

_Serena: vaya no se que decir en verdad como lo siento por ti * llorando_

_clemon: vaya chico lo siento * estornudando_

_ivan: eso no es nada * se levanta y se quita la camisa dejando todos mas impactados_

_Clemente: no puedo creer como alguien te puede hacer eso._

_serena: esas cicatrices no puede ser * enfadada_

_Bonnie: no te duele * dijo tocando una cicatriz que estaba en el pecho_

_ivan: auch¡_

_serena: ivan estas bien * preocupada_

_clemon: bonnie que hiciste * molesto_

_bonnie: perdon_

_ivan: jeje no se preocupen estoy bien_

_serena: por favor vamos al hospital_

_ivan: no por favor no quiero volver a recordarlo * alejandose un poco_

_clemón: por favor amigo aquí no es como piensas somos gente de buen corazón por favor dejanos ayudarte. * preocupado_

_ivan: esta bien ustedes ganan. * algo tranquilo_

_Los 3: SIIIIII_

_serena: espera deja llamo a mis amigos de otras regiones * feliz_

_pensamientos de ivan: enserio conocere a los dexholders siii pero tambien tedre cuidado_

_serena: listo dijieron que el mañana vienen * feliz_

_Clemon: genial._

_bonnie: bueno vamos al hospital ya * aburrida_

_serena: vamos._

_continuara_

**_holi perdon por ser un poco corto jeje espero que lo haga gustado una nota estaran todos los dexholders de todas las regiones xd como: amarillo, rojo, azul, etc. a una cosa mas no puse mas personajes porque no me dejaron poner mas namas puse 4 que es: arceus,oc serena y clemon quise poner mas pues ya que_**

**_Pero bueno no nadamas que decir bay._**


	3. aviso xd

Bueno se que he estado inactivo por estos días es que fanfiction modifica la historia y como eso no me gusta bueno no se si dejarlo o lo continuaré. O lo escribiré por mi cuenta de wattpad ahí le dejaré mi perfil. Y además estoy haciendo una historia que le dejaré ahi

Mi historia: https/my.w.tt/iJDQY2gtGV

Ahí esta. y posiblemente ahí continuaré esta historia de fanfiction porque no me gusta como modifica las letras y otras cosas mejor la continuaré en wattpad es mucho mejor

Bueno sin nada más que decir bay

Nota: mejor copia el link por una pc o solo escribanlo por un papelito XD y de la historia ahí esta mi perfil se llama igual : ivan457


End file.
